


A load off his mind

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Other, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip
Summary: Chihiro needs to de-stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the kinkmeme. https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=46590
> 
> "You know what we don't get enough of? Chihiro taking control of his own pleasure. What he masturbates to is up to you. I'd prefer if he was just doing it for stress relief, personally. But whatever you wanna do with it is fine.
> 
> Bonus: He does it while wearing the skirt."
> 
> This was going to be anonymous, but I feel the work went too well for me to hide from it.

Chihiro was almost too overwhelmed to carry his bag – almost certainly heavier than him – into his dorm room. Today had been insanely rough for the programmer. He'd been tasked with aiding Hope's Peak in developing a new student identification system for next year, which was stress enough, but with end-of-year exams coming up, he had double the pressure on him. As much as everyone had tried to help him through it (with Makoto in particular offering several cups of drink and words of encouragement whenever they met), it was getting to be too much for him. He just needed to lie down and try to forget everything that was going on around him.

So he did.

Even still, he was finding it difficult to relax. The biggest optimist in the world (the aforementioned Makoto) wouldn’t believe that this would solve all of his problems instantly. Chihiro groaned as he turned a bit, changing position on his bed, hoping to find the perfect configuration of limbs and sheets to rest himself. 

Suddenly, a certain obstruction, a bulge where there wasn’t one before, interrupted his movements. Oh. That. Chihiro never had erections for any reason in particular; they just came up randomly and were usually more of a nuisance to him than anything. They were a major red flag while he was still trying to pass as a girl, lest anyone notice and give his secret away. Even now, he still didn’t see them as anything but an annoyance, and he usually tried to let them pass away more than anything. This time, he had an idea. He’d seen it in several Internet shared posts from his friends, that masturbation was supposedly good for a lot of things, like relieving stress. He thought he might as well try; he didn’t have much to do in this reserved downtime anyway.

Lying on his back, Chihiro’s right hand nervously crawled down his body, with a great deal of insecurity as this was something new and alien to him. Reaching the hem of his skirt, he took the time to stroke the fabric near his crotch before lifting it up between two fingers, revealing a pair of tight white panties strained by his erection. He rubbed at the hardness through the material – mentally thanking himself for choosing this pair over his usual bloomers – after which he pulled them down, freeing his dick.

Gripping at his penis, Chihiro slowly moved his hand down the length, revealing his head from under the remaining foreskin. He returned his hand back to the tip, pulling down once more. His thumb stroked his bared head, sending a shiver through his spine. Wow, he was sensitive. He was ready to begin rhythmic motion with his hand. Up, down. Up, down. Every little stroke put a tingle through the programmer’s tiny body, and a bubble of pre-cum was starting to emerge from the end of his erect dick. 

Leaning slightly to his side, Chihiro knew exactly what he wanted to do next. He licked a finger of his left hand before sending it down behind him. After fumbling with the skirt fabric, his finger reached its destination, toying with his butt before inserting itself, slowly but surely, into the hole. This released a small cry from the programmer, which was followed by another as both hands’ movements started to come into sync with each other. His finger on his left wasn’t hitting exactly the right spots (he’d have to find himself out and learn where they were later) but it was immaterial to the boy.

Even if the rooms weren’t soundproofed, Chihiro’s moans and yelps were so close to silence that anyone outside couldn’t have heard him even if they tried. The sounds he was making completely understated the pleasure he was feeling, however. With both of his hands tending to him in one way or another, he was getting so close to the edge. He soon reached it: he shuddered, and his vision went white as spurts shot across the bedsheets.

\-----------

Chihiro eyes focused back on the space of his room, with his head being clear for the first time that he could remember. He saw the cum streaks to his side and at last, his mind could zero in on one task: he had to get this cleaned up.

He glanced to the bedside table nearby, which as always was adorned with nothing but a tissue box. Oh. So _that’s_ what it was there for.


End file.
